jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Minor Characters
For minor characters without names, see Unnamed Characters. This is a list of minor characters appearing in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and related media. Characters in this section have very little information to warrant a character page, usually due to lack of relevance or backstory. Phantom Blood Mark Watkin Manga Debut: Chapter 2, Dio Brando the Invader, Part 1 was the champion of the rural boxing club. Jonathan was meant to fight him as a challenger, but instead fought and lost to Dio, who volunteered himself as an opponent. Historical figures Elizabeth I and Mary Stuart Manga Debut: Chapter 27, Tarkus and the Dark Knight Bruford, Part 2 Anime Debut: Episode 5, The Dark Knights Seiyuu:Yuka Keichō (Elizabeth I) and were two queens of the who fought for the throne 300 years before Phantom Blood, in 1595. Mary was a beautiful 23-year-old woman with peace in her heart, her charm being enough to make men, no matter how strong, entrust themselves and feel that sense of peace. With great tolerance, she took the lonely dark knights Tarkus and Bruford with a smile, enough for them to pledge loyalty and swear to make her queen, even if it cost their lives. When Mary's husband Darnley died from unknown causes Elizabeth took the opportunity to charge her for his death, turning the population against Mary. Elizabeth took Mary prisoner and ordered her to be beheaded, using a impersonator later to trick Tarkus and Bruford into giving up. Their executioner, who was killed by Bruford's hair, was the same one who killed Mary. Darnley Manga Debut: Chapter 27, Tarkus and the Dark Knight Bruford, Part 2 Anime Debut: Episode 5, The Dark Knights was the husband of Mary Stuart. He died in an explosion caused by reasons unknown to history. His death was used as an excuse for Mary's execution, as Elizabeth blamed her for his death. Darnley is based on the real Lord Darnley. Windknights Lot Residents Harry Manga Debut: Chapter 21, Jack the Ripper and Zeppeli the Eccentric, Part 4 was a resident of Windknights whose daughter ran away shortly before Dio's arrival in town. It is possible that she was one of the women Dio and Jack the Ripper killed to suck blood. The other residents gossiped about how youngsters these days would run away without telling anyone, referring to her. Jeff Back and Dan Hamar Manga Debut: Chapter 41, Fire and Ice, Jonathan and Dio, Part 3 was a farmer who spotted 4 outsiders (Jonathan Joestar, Speedwagon, Tonpetty and Straizo) burning Dio Brando's clothes under the cliffs of his empty mansion 2 weeks after Dio's defeat. was a fisherman who reported to the police that his boat was stolen by some easterners the night of the incident, but his boat has yet to be found. Police are investigating if these two cases have any relation to the missing people of Windknights Lot. The 77 Rings Challenge Winners Manga Debut: Chapter 28, Tarkus and the Dark Knight Bruford, Part 3 , , and are three of the only five knights who survived the 77 Rings knights challenge, winning the challenge years before the dark knights Tarkus and Bruford, who won in 1563. Winzaleo, known as the Lion King, won in 1327, Eijkman the Lightning Knight won in 1389 and the one-eyed Caineghis won in 1408. The three are playable in the game Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood, where Winzaleo carries a giant battle-axe capable of breaking the ground, Eijkman uses an electrified halberd and Caineghis wields a poisonous scimitar. Their appearance is very different than the one featured in the manga. Battle Tendency Bruto Manga Debut: Chapter 51, Straizo VS Joseph, Part 4 was one of the many people who were outside the cafe during Joseph's and Straizo's battle. In an attempt to impress a girl, he temporarily detains Joseph after the latter had blown up Straizo, along with the cafe. Joseph quickly kicks him in the nose and runs off, leaving Bruto on the ground holding his face while the girl says that Joseph is way cooler than him. His name is possibly a reference to the Popeye character Bluto. Stardust Crusaders Captain Tennille Manga Debut: Chapter 128, Dark Blue Moon, Part 2 Anime Debut: SC Episode 6, Dark Blue Moon was introduced to the Joestar group by the Speedwagon Foundation to aid in their trip to reach DIO. His background was checked to make sure he wasn't a Stand user, so everyone could trust him. The Impostor Captain Tennille killed him in Hong Kong and threw his body into the bottom of the sea, taking his place. Though the reader is never shown the true Captain Tennille, he was presumably almost identical to the impostor, since his men, who had worked for ten years on the same ship, did not even suspect the replacement. Pocky Manga Debut: Chapter 138, Yellow Temperance, Part 3 Anime Debut: SC Episode 9, Yellow Temperance was a dog eaten by Yellow Temperance. Prince, Michael and Lionel Manga Debut: Chapter 174, Judgement, Part 1 Anime Debut: SC Episode 21, Judgement, Part 1 , , and are three of the five chickens Avdol raised on the secluded island he lived on after faking his death. Disguised as his father so no one would come after him as he recovered from Emperor's bullet wound, Avdol fed the chickens so they would grow fat and tasty, but didn't like it when they ate too fast. When Avdol rejoined the Joestar group, he left the chickens on the island with no one to take care of them. Prince, Michael and Lionel are named after musicians Prince, Michael Jackson and Lionel Richie.Death 13 - Vol.5 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P152 The Secret of JOJO Characters Daniel J. D'Arby's Victims Manga Debut: Chapter 212, D'Arby the Gambler, Part 2 Anime Debut: SC Episode 34, D'Arby the Gambler, Part 1 Daniel J. D'Arby took the souls of many people through gambling, using his Stand Osiris. He would usually trick one of them into betting their souls, and then search for the person's family and convince them to try and get the soul back. Moor Family D'Arby won the soul of Mrs. Moor through gambling, leading her husband to gamble with him on September 22, 1984, around 11:15 PM in California, to win her soul back. Stephen was defeated and had his soul taken too. His father tried to win his soul back, but was also beaten. Stephen may have almost won the gamble, as D'Arby remembered the date, place and even what he said before losing (the same words Muhammad Avdol said when Jean Pierre Polnareff was beaten). The Moors' souls were transported back to their bodies after Jotaro Kujo defeated D'Arby. Garie Moor is named for Irish singer . Christian Vander was one of the many victims of Daniel J. D'Arby, losing his soul in a gamble to him some unspecified time after the Moor Family. His soul was returned to his body after D'Arby was defeated by Jotaro Kujo. His name isn't shown in the anime. Christian Vander is named for French musician Christian Vander. Shozo Mayama is a rich Japanese man who lost 8 properties and his soul to D'Arby the 17th of May 1986. Characters appearing only in the anime Some other names were included in D'Arby's collection by the anime: Victoria Kerr, Lee Kingston, Allan Olsson, Mrs Flercher, Gaspar Espino, Lisa Drewjob and 3 other difficult to read names. D'Arby's shown pages are organised like this: Telence T. D'Arby's Victims Manga Debut: Chapter 229, D'Arby the Player, Part 3 Anime Debut: SC Episode 40, D'Arby the Player, Part 1 Like his brother, Telence T. D'Arby took the souls of many people with his Stand, Atum, after making them bet their souls on video games. Aside from Noriaki Kakyoin, who also fell victim to the gamer, their souls did not return to their bodies. Sonia Seiyuu: Juri Kimura was a beautiful woman, considered to have beautiful skin, who had a wonderful love life until she was defeated by Telence in a game and had her soul taken. Telence made her into a doll wearing that he himself designed, although she preferred . In her doll form she constantly called Telence's name. Dr. Elliot was a mass murderer who killed eight of his patients. Telence considered the stories of the murders interesting. His soul was put into a doll wearing doctor accessories made by Telence himself. Tatsuhiko Seiyuu: Kengo Kawanishi was a Japanese boy with an IQ of 190. According to Telence, he was a skilled video game player. In his doll form he called for his mother. Diamond Is Unbreakable Hirose Family Manga Debut: Chapter 286, Koichi Hirose (Echoes), Part 3 Anime Debut: DU Episode 6, Koichi Hirose (Echoes) The family of Koichi Hirose, one of the main allies in Part 4. Mr. and Mrs. Hirose Seiyū: Ayumi Nagao Mr. and Mrs. Hirose are the parents of Koichi and Ayana Hirose. Mrs. Hirose is known as a pretty, polite and well educated woman. She always goes to the beauty salon. She was a victim of Tamami's The Lock and almost commits suicide over her son's supposed theft. His pleas for her to believe in him free her from her guilt and thus from the Stand. She briefly appears to talk to Koichi when Cinderella is first used on Yukako, making Yukako believe that luck is not on her side because so many people are interrupting her attempts to be alone with Koichi. Mr. Hirose is seen only in a photograph. Tamami threatens to use The Lock on him too if Koichi doesn't give him money. Ayana Hirose Seiyū: Hana Takeda is the sister of Koichi, a high school third year student who attracts Tamami's attention. She hands Tamami a cup of hot red tea and he bumps her feet on purpose so she will pour the tea onto his lap and feel guilty enough to fall victim to The Lock. She briefly appears talking on the phone after Koichi loses weight due to Heaven's Door and keeps forgetting what he was going to do. She also appears when Cinderella is first used on Yukako. Her presence makes Yukako believe that luck is not on her side. Police (Dog) is Koichi's sleepy dog. In almost all of his appearances he is seen sleeping. Koichi once even wondered if he was still alive. As the Hirose family already has Police, Koichi isn't allowed to have another pet and has to take him for walks. He is seen sleeping at the beginning of Tamami's and Yukako's fights and is taken for a walk during Yuya's fight. His name is taken from the British band "The Police". Junko Manga Debut: Chapter 292, Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface), Part 4 Anime Debut: DU Episode 7, Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) is a girl Toshikazu had a crush on. She is in class 3-E of Budogaoka Highschool. He made Surface copy her but it also adopted her personality, acting like "a real bitch" and thinking "she's all that". Toshikazu wanted to rape her, but never had the courage to actually do it. Masaji Manga Debut: Chapter 302, Yukako Yamagishi Falls in Love, Part 9 Anime Debut: Episode 83, Yukako Yamagishi Falls in Love, Part 2 Seiyū: Tarō Kiuchi is a drunk fisherman who, along with his grandfather, saw Yukako fall from Boing-Boing Cape and Koichi save her with Echoes ACT2. Assuming she was a girl who tried to commit suicide by jumping off the cliff and miraculously bounced back up, Masaji started a rumor that there was a god of the sea in the cape. The rumor spread and the fishermen started to pray for good luck to the rock Yukako was going to fall on, calling it a "sacred spot". This story turned Boing-Boing Cape into a point of interest for Morioh. Sachiko Manga Debut: Chapter 307, Red Hot Chili Pepper, Part 1 Anime Debut: DU Episode 11, Red Hot Chili Pepper, Part 1 is a fictional character from a TV show Josuke hated. For some unknown reason, she was going to leave her lover and wished to never see him again. Josuke tried to turn the TV off, but couldn't due to Red Hot Chili Pepper's electric intervention. Using the power cables, the Stand traveled to Josuke's house to threaten him because Jotaro didn't leave Morioh. Its possible Sachiko and her lover were going to kiss each other before Red Hot Chili Pepper's appearance, as they were slowly approaching each other before the show's broadcast was interrupted. Lady Murakami Manga Debut: Chapter 333, Rohan Kishibe's Adventure, Part 4 Anime Debut: DU Episode 1, Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata is an old woman introduced in the manga as a passerby asking direction to Rohan Kishibe, upon being rebuked, she complains about Rohan's rudeness. In the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable anime adaptation, she is introduced and given a name in the first episode, and was subjected to the gas of a car exhaust of a man who had been trying to seduce Tomoko Higashikata. Ghost Alley's Residents Several houses can be seen in the ghost alley: , , , , and a doghouse with the name . It is more likely not the same dog seen in Dead Man's Questions. It is more likely that the residence sought by Lady Murakami is also in the ghost alley since it is not on the map. Gonta (Turtle) Manga Debut: Chapter 336, 'Shigechi''s Harvest, Part 2 Anime Debut: DU Episode 18, 'Shigechi''s Harvest, Part 1 is Shigekiyo Yangu's pet turtle. Shigekiyo mentions it after meeting Josuke and Okuyasu. Ichiro Morishita Manga Debut: Chapter 338, 'Shigechi''s Harvest, Part 4 Anime Debut: DU Episode 19, 'Shigechi''s Harvest, Part 2 is a guy who bought 10 lottery tickets, but threw all of them in the trash after seeing that not even one was the winning one. Harvest found one of his tickets and gave it to Okuyasu, who discovered it actually was the winning one. A bank employer called him to see if the ticket really belonged to Okuyasu, but Crazy Diamond changed his last name in the ticket to Kinoshita. When asked about the ticket, Ichiro tells the bank employer that he isn't Kinoshita, but Morishita, and asks the bank employer to sell him winning tickets next time. People stolen from by Josuke Manga Debut: Chapter 388, Highway Star, Part 5 While attempting to elude Highway Star, Josuke has the idea of calling Koichi Hirose for help. Unable to stop without being caught, Josuke starts stealing cell phones while on the run. Yoshioka is a businessman who is seen talking to his boss on his cellphone. He is instructed to "do as planned" when receiving an important call 1 minute later. The call would grant a business opportunity worth one billion yen. If he missed the call, Yoshioka would be fired by his boss. Seemingly nervous, Yoshioka agrees but his phone is stolen by Josuke immediately. Unaware of what just happened, he continues talking to his hand before he notices his phone is gone, and is then anguished over the loss of one billion yen and his job. As Josuke grabbed the phone too hard, it ended up breaking. Akira Akira is a man seen talking to his girlfriend, Minayo, on his cell phone. He is unnamed in the manga, but his girlfriend calls him Akira in the anime. Akira is nervous when trying to propose to his girlfriend, but she misunderstands and thinks he hates her. As he is about to propose, he has his phone stolen by Josuke before he could do so. He is in despair that his happy marriage will never happen now. Minayo is a woman who is not seen, but is heard on the cellphone while talking to her boyfriend Akira. For unknown reasons she thinks he hated her, so Minayo insists for him to hang up the phone. Her boyfriend was actually trying to propose to her, but has his phone stolen by Josuke before he could do so. She wonders what he was going to say but Josuke hangs up and uses the phone to ask Koichi to locate Yuya Fungami. Yuya's Fangirls Manga Debut: Chapter 390, Highway Star, Part 7 , and are Yuya's fangirls. They all have a bokken with them and a "HIGHWAY STAR" tatoo on one of their arms. They envy nothing but vanity. The three protected Yuya while he was hospitalized, not letting anyone come closer. They seemed to have a crush on him, fighting over helping him to pee. When Josuke encountered Yuya they attacked him. With his heightened smell, Yuya could tell that the peach Akemi was going to give him was rotten and that Yoshie was on her period. He also thought that Reiko was mad at him because of the adrenaline he smelled, but the smell was from Josuke. When Josuke asks Yuya to help him find Koichi the three girls are still in there, coming from the arcade with chocolates for Yuya won by Akemi. They threaten to attack Josuke, but Yuya tells them they are on good terms now. In the battle against Terunosuke, Yuya is inspired by Josuke's attempt to save Koichi, putting his own life in danger, and realizes he would do the same for his three fangirls. Kimura Manga Debut: Chapter 396, The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira, Part 5 Kimura is a boy Kira sees who is late for school. One of his friends tells him to not forget his hat because it's part of the uniform. From this, Kira comes to the conclusion that Hayato has not gone to school and is instead spying on him, as the hat was still hanging by the door. Minako Manga Debut: Chapter 410, My Dad Is Not My Dad, Part 1 was a spoiled girl who didn't care for the well being of others. She was in the habit of partying all night with her boyfriend, so her father started to become worried and tried to follow her. Minako noticed him, and, to teach him a lesson for following her, stole something on purpose just to let him see it. Shocked, her father started weeping, which she thought was cool. She told the story enthusiastically to her boyfriend, Satoru. They were unaware that Kira was sitting next to them, trying to control his killer instincts. Bothered by her bag next to him, Kira moved it away, and the couple accused him of trying to steal it. As they got off the train, Minako's boyfriend and Kira bumped into each other, knocking Kira's things onto the ground. Satoru yelled at Kira again, and the couple mocked his "lame" nail clippers. Tired of the repeated confrontations, Kira followed the couple home. Entering the apartment just as Minako's boyfriend promised to buy her a new pair of earrings, Kira blew him up instantly with Killer Queen. Unable to resist his desires any longer, he forced Minako to cut his fingernails before killing her. Just before blowing her up, he took her boyfriend's ears and hung them on her own, telling her that her boyfriend had left some earrings behind for her. After killing Minako, Kira took her hand as his new "girlfriend" and planned to take it with him to Kosaku's house, but was forced to destroy the hand after seeing Hayato leaving the scene with a camera. Satoru Nakae Manga Debut: Chapter 410, My Dad Is Not My Dad, Part 1 Satoru was Minako's boyfriend, and only named in the anime. Thinking Kira was stealing his girlfriend's bag, Satoru yelled at Kira. He confronts Kira again when they bump into each other and mocks him for his "lame" nail clippers. Kira stalks the couple to Satoru's apartment and blows him up instantly with Killer Queen, after Satoru promised to buy Minako a new pair of earrings. Kira then takes Satoru's ears and hung them on Minako's, telling her that her boyfriend had left some earrings behind for her. Mika Manga Debut: Chapter 410, My Dad Is Not My Dad, Part 1 Mika was a friend Minako mentioned to have gained a pair of diamond earrings as a gift. Meriko said that she wanted a pair, too, something that was overheard by Kira. He later forced Minako to wear her dead boyfriend's earrings before killing her, as a reminder of her wish of getting earrings like Mika. Hiroshi Yoshimura Manga Debut: Chapter 412, Cheap Trick, Part 1 is a man who was suspected to be Kira's new identity. He is single. Rio's Neighbor Manga Debut: Chapter 431, Crazy Diamond is Unbreakable, Part 4 Anime Debut: DU Episode 38, Crazy Diamond is Unbreakable, Part 2 is a man who lives next door to Rio, a woman who owns the house where Josuke fought Kira. The neighbor often stole Rio's panties, and was murdered by Kira due to him being a witness to their battle. Anime-Only Characters Kai Harada Anime Debut: DU Episode 1, Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata Seiyū: Bucky Koba is the anchorman of Morioh Town Radio. He usually has a relaxing voice and calm attitude when addressing his listeners. A majority of his radio segments foreshadow or reference future Stand users. Sakai Anime Debut: DU Episode 7, Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) Seiyū: Isamu Yūsen is a friend of Toshikazu Hazamada that gouged his eye because of Surface. Asuka Anime Debut: DU Episode 22, (Mentioned only) Asuka is a friend of some girls waiting in front of the St Gentleman that Koichi walks past before meeting Jotaro. Vento Aureo Monica Ultello Manga Debut: Chapter 588, Gold Experience Requiem, Part 3 is the woman who performed an autopsy on Diavolo, file number 68, as his second death after he was cut and killed by a drug addict on Tevere river. Stone Ocean Charlotte Manga Debut: SO Chapter 4, Prisoner FE40536: Jolyne Cujoh, Part 1 is Loccobarocco's alligator puppet. Loccobarocco mentions that the puppet is a girl, which is justified by the bow on her head. She appears to have a separate personality from Loccobarocco himself and acts as his assistant when explaining the rules of the prison. She will also yell at prisoners who interrupt Loccobarocco while he is speaking. Savage Garden Manga Debut: SO Chapter 47, Savage Garden Strategy, Part 8 was first mentioned as a means of transporting Jotaro's Stand Disc to the Speedwagon Foundation. At first, Jolyne confuses the messenger with a man Enrico Pucci was controlling, but it is later revealed that "Savage Garden" is the name of a carrier pigeon. After Whitesnake's failed attempt to shoot the bird down, Jolyne succeeds in handing over the disc, and the pigeon flies away, delivering it successfully. Sonny Likir Manga Debut: SO Chapter 60, The Secret of Guard Westwood, Part 1 is the guardian who fought with Westwood under Survivor's influence but was beat down and reported missing after the Green Baby's birth. David Manga Debut: SO Chapter 75, Father: Jotaro Kujo, Daughter: Jolyne Cujoh David is a boy who had his wallet picked up by Jolyne, age 16. Ron the Viper Manga Debut: SO Chapter 99, Jail House Lock!, Part 4 Ron is a fictitious new prisoner in a 4-koma humorous comic book with a style reminiscent of Tohth's predictions. Sergeant McCoy Manga Debut: SO Chapter 121, Under World, Part 3 McCoy is a policeman who inspected Under World's hole at the hospital. Wes Bluemarine Manga Debut: SO Chapter 127, Heavy Weather, Part 3 was a newborn who died before seeing the light of the sun. His mother swapped his dead body with Domenico Pucci, who was born the same day and lived without knowing this story. People Seen During Time Acceleration Manga Debut: SO Chapter 150, Made in Heaven, Part 2 Miss Jones is a guest on a TV show when the time acceleration begins. Mrs. Yoshimura is a woman who received a call from the wrong number during the time acceleration. Rocky is an employee who solidified in a freezing room. Kenichi is a man seen making love with his girlfriend. Steel Ball Run SBR Race Competitors Urmd Avdol Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 1, The Steel Ball Run: Press Conference in Steel Ball Run may be the alternate universe counterpart of the original universe's Muhammad Avdol. Coming from the country of Egypt, Urmd was said to have crossed the Sahara desert three times annually. Unlike the other contestants in the race, Urmd's choice of transportation was a camel, which made him a prime candidate for winning the race. Due to the camel's long legs, it had the ability to keep up with a horse's speed, but at the same time crush any other racers with its 800 kg body. During the 1st stage of the race, Urmd attempts to knock Gyro out from the race by crashing into him. However, Gyro uses his Steel Ball to locate a hidden cactus cluster and lure Urmd into it. The nomad crashes into the cacti and is unable to continue the race.SBR Chapter 5: First Stage: 15,000 Meters pp. 12-20 Baron Roocatugo Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 7, Pocoloco and Sandman , and his car. Mark Becker Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 12, First Stage: Disqualified from Victory is one of the three men killed by the Boom Boom Family. His name may be a reference to member . David Hagen Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 12, First Stage: Disqualified from Victory is one of the three men killed by the Boom Boom Family. His name may be a reference to member . Paul Lukather Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 12, First Stage: Disqualified from Victory is one of the three men killed by the Boom Boom Family. His name may be a reference to member . Fritz von Stroheim Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 25, Tusk, Part 1 , or F.V. Stroheim, finishes the first stage in 6th place (after Gyro Zeppeli's demotion) and is awarded 25 points. His horse is named . F.V. Stroheim is introduced as a cyborg, and attempts to kill Gyro and Johnny Joestar, but is quickly taken out by Gyro's steel balls. Fritz references the major character Rudol von Stroheim of Part 2. Baba Yaga Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 32, Third Stage: Cannon City , and horse . Dixie Chicken Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 12, First Stage: Disqualified from Victory , and horse . Zenyatta Mondatta Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 12, First Stage: Disqualified from Victory , and horse . Nellyville Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 12, First Stage: Disqualified from Victory , and horse . Sloop John B Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 12, First Stage: Disqualified from Victory , and horse Billy White Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 12, First Stage: Disqualified from Victory , and horse . Iglesias Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 12, First Stage: Disqualified from Victory , and horse . Mack the Knife Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 32, Third Stage: Cannon City , and unnamed horse. Rotters Club Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 40, Silent Way, Part 1 , and unnamed horse. Nightfly Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 45, The Land of Promises: Sugar Mountain, Part 1 , and unnamed horse. Kanye Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 45, The Land of Promises: Sugar Mountain, Part 1 , and unnamed horse. Shigechi Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 45, The Land of Promises: Sugar Mountain, Part 1 , and unnamed horse. Tarkus Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 45, The Land of Promises: Sugar Mountain, Part 1 , and unnamed horse. Mister. Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 45, The Land of Promises: Sugar Mountain, Part 1 , and unnamed horse. Georgie Porgie Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 57, Civil War, Part 2 , and unnamed horse. Pendleton Family Adam Pendleton Manga Debut: SBR Extra Chapter 1, ~How the Steel Ball Run Race Got Started~ Lucy's father, age 42 when she was 14. He is heavily indebted to the mafia after the death of his wife. Silas and Mary Pendleton Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 61, Both Sides Now, Part 2 Lucy's paternal grandfather and grandmother. They immigrated from Ireland. Alice Pendleton Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 61, Both Sides Now, Part 2 Lucy's mother, deceased at age 37 when Lucy was 12. Pendleton Children Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 61, Both Sides Now, Part 2 Lucy's brothers Tom (16), Will (11) and Charles (3), and sisters Liza (9) and Reggie (5). Dario Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 30, Scary Monsters, Part 3 Dario Brando's Steel Ball Run counterpart, only known as Dario, is much younger in appearance, but has an even crueler personality, showing no qualms in burying his own infant son Diego alive and then leave him into a river to die. His fate afterwards is unknown. Danny (Mouse) Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 42, Silent Way, Part 3 Danny's Steel Ball Run counterpart is a white mouse raised by a young Johnny Joestar. At his brother Nicholas' suggestion, Johnny sets Danny free into the woods when his father orders him to kill it. However, Nicholas' horse is later startled by a white mouse at practice and accidentally throws Nicholas off, killing him. Johnny believes the mouse, which he saw scurrying away into the woods, was Danny. During the Steel Ball Run, just as Funny Valentine is about to kill Johnny, he notices a white mouse nearby and wonders why a mouse would be drawn by Ticket to Ride's powers, before realizing that he is being drawn back when Lucy is taken by Gyro Zeppeli. It is unknown whether the mouse was Danny or simply another white mouse that happened to be nearby. Captain Valentine Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 87, Ball Breaker, Part 5 Captain Valentine is a soldier who after coming back from the war, went to the house of one of his friend, who also served in the Army, and told the story of that friend to his son, Funny. Captain Valentine would expose how Funny's father sacrificed himself for the sake of his family and his country, and taught Funny that patriotism was the most beautiful virtue in the world. Captain Valentine then gave Funny the handkerchief his father used to remind himself of his son, and told Funny that he was proud being his father's friend. As the name suggests, Captain Valentine remarried later with Funny's mother, giving him the family name of Valentine. JoJolion Josuke (Dog) Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 6, Soft & Wet, Part 5 Josuke was a dog belonging to Yasuho. According to her its face was similar to Josuke's. Suzuyo Hirose Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 8, California King Bed, Part 1 is the mother of Yasuho Hirose. A mature, apparently unmarried woman, Suzuyo enjoys a profligate lifestyle, drinking often; discovered by her daughter on one occasion drunk and asleep on the floor of her house having recently consorted sexually. She has a challenging relationship with her daughter. Joestar Family Anne The wife of George Joestar I and the mother of Nicholas and Johnny. George Joestar II Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 22, Morioh Town: Year 1901 George Joestar (II), Johnny's son, is shown as a child in a flashback. He is the second and last child and also the first son of Johnny and Rina. When George's mother was on the verge of death, Johnny used the corpse to remove her disease, but his effort only caused the illness to move onto George. The boy was saved when Johnny transferred the illness to himself with Tusk ACT 4, but the transfer also redirected the nail bullet to his father's head and killed him. George was later found by the police and his mother, Rina. He is the father of a daughter, a son, a daughter and Joseph Joestar Elizabeth Joestar The wife of George II and mother of Joseph Joseph Joestar The fourth and last child and also the second son of George II and Elizabeth. Husband of Suzi Q and father of Holy. Suzie Q The wife of Joseph Joestar and mother of Holly. Iwasuke Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 22, Morioh Town: Year 1901 is a strange-looking dog currently in the care of Tsurugi Higashikata. Its appearance may be connected to the Wall Eyes. In Chapter 33, he has been seen going through a wall to eat the fruit, which might be the result of the power of a Stand or a Rock Human power. Higashikata Family Teru The wife of Norisuke Higashikata. Mother of two daughters, Johei Higashikata and Rina Higashikata. Norisuke Higashikata II Born Johei Higashikata, he is the third child and first son of Noriuske Higashikta, the husband of Toyoko. Father of a daughter, Joshou Higashikata, a daughter, a son and a daughter. Toyoko The wife of Norisuke Higashikata II Norisuke Higashikata III Born Joshou Higashikta, he is the second child and first son of Norisuke Higashikata II. He is the husband of Tomoko and the father of two daughters and Norisuke Higashikata IV. Tomoko Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 29, Norisuke Higashikata, Tsurugi Higashikata, and Yotsuyu Yagiyama, Part 3 Tomoko was the mother of Josuke Higashikata. She reassured him when he asked questions about the family's curse. Yoshiteru Kira The father of Yoshikage Kira and late husband of Holly Joestar-Kira. Kujo Family Sadafumi Kujo Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 47, Hato Brought Her Boyfriend Home, Part 1 is the father of Josefumi Kujo. He divorced with Kiyomi and left her Josefumi's care. Kiyomi Kujo Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 47, Hato Brought Her Boyfriend Home, Part 1 JJL Chapter 50, Vitamin C and Killer Queen, Part 1 is the mother of Josefumi Kujo. She was a voluptuous woman with long blond hair, but was irresponsible and neglectful toward her son. She was fired because of repeated absenteism while claiming to be sick and shallowly promised herself to become more responsible. One day at the beach, she nearly let Josefumi drown in the sea because she was bothered by his presence but still dived to save him. Afterward, she and Josefumi didn't have a good relationship. Atsunori Iwakiri Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 50, Vitamin C and Killer Queen, Part 1 is a star baseball player, nicknamed "God shoulder A-kun" by the crowd. He damaged his shoulder with small hope of recovery just before he was going to be accepted into the major leagues. Desperate, he bought a Rokakaka fruit from Aisho Dainenjiyama to heal his shoulder. He made a full recovery in exchange for his teeth and lower jaw, which turned to stone. Zaihei Nigatake Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 56, The Milagro Man, Part 1 is a man who tricked Joshu into being cursed by Milargo Man's money, which he received by stealing from a cursed man in Europe who was faking being homeless. Once confronted, he explains the curse to Joshu and gives him advice on how to get rid of it. Joshu decides to return the curse to the previous owner using his Stand, and walks away Zaihei is overwhelmed by the Milagro Man's money. Rena Nanami Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 56, The Milagro Man, Part 1 (Appears in photos) is a famous idol with many fans (particularly male ones) and Joshu is particularly infatuated with her (although he states she is not as cute as Yasuho). Joshu pressures his father to give him money to go to one of her conventions. One-Shots Oingo Boingo Brothers Adventure Mr. O Mr. O is the editor of Shueisha employee who met Boingo boy in Egypt while on vacation. The employee received the Stand book, he later photographed this manga when it had only the predictions shown during Stardust Crusaders events (indicating it happened shortly after the end of Part 3). Mr. O fears that the book runs out of pages after numerous predictions. Rohan Kishibe Goes to Gucci Frida Giannini Frida is the creative director of the Gucci brand. The Gucci brand strives the philosophy that respects traditions within the convention of beauty that gives birth to a new beauty that creates the best in quality and innovation, and that's why Frida is at the pinnacle of the brand Gucci has given birth to numerous icons to this day, icons that Frida respects and, with her unique talents, gives them a new interpretation which gives birth to an innovative design. The artisans give this a physical form and breathe life into them, so they could be called Frida's right hand men. For many generations the artisans continued using traditional skills combined with Frida's innovative design for Gucci, earning the world's trust. She's based on the real-life Frida Giannini. Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe - Episode 5: Millionaire Village The Gods of the Mountain The Gods of the Mountain are the entity that put the Village of Millionaires under a curse. The residents (or those who want to be one of them) of the village who show good manners gain something, usually money, while those who don't lose things, mostly the life of a friend. The village had 11 residents, all at the age of 25, that became rich from one day to another after living in there. Izumi Kyouka, who wanted to buy a house in there, went to the village with Rohan Kishibe and was greeted by the gods' butler, Ikkyu. Izumi failed at her test and lost the lives of her mother and fiancee. The gods can give as many chances as they want, but one by one things will be lost if the person keeps failing. After realizing the identity of Ikkyuu's master to be the Gods of the Mountain through Heaven's Door, Rohan decides to leave the place with Izumi and never go back. Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe - Episode 6: Poaching Seashore Virgina Virgina is Tonio's girlfriend who arrives in Morioh when he is 24. She had a brain tumor that was apparently healed by Pearl Jam thanks to Morioh's Disk Abalone. References Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Part 2 Characters Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Part 4 Characters Category:Part 5 Characters Category:Part 6 Characters Category:Part 7 Characters Category:Part 8 Characters Category:One-shot Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Part 1 Category:Deceased Characters from Part 3 Category:Deceased Characters from Part 4 Category:Deceased Characters from Part 8 Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Real Life People Category:Families Category:Brando Family Category:Higashikata Family Category:Minor Allies